


[Podfic] NeverBuffyMore

by greedy_dancer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: radio_silent's poem, read aloud. 6 minutes.Writer's summary:“Once More With Feeling,” as told in the style of Poe’s “The Raven," one stanza per song. (Plus bonus haikus, because I REALLY couldn’t resist.)
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] NeverBuffyMore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NeverBuffyMore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177252) by [radio_silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent). 



  
cover art by: me

[ ** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://bit.ly/2y8PMZd) (Length: 0:05:51)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also to the author for giving permission to record! 
> 
> This was done for Voiceteam 2020's "Swap" challenge, in which Annapods & I swapped coverart processes. Believe it or not, it took me 5 hours to make the cover using her software! And of course, I had to use Anna's signature sticker :D
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! You can leave me a comment or find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
